Adult Wolf
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Arizona turns 20 years old and celebrates it with his friends, family and his girlfriend. How did it turn out? Read and enjoy!


This is the one-shot where Arizona officially turns 20! He's grown out of being a teenage pup to a full-grown adult wolf! Here's how he celebrated his 20th birthday!

* * *

Adult Wolf

by: Terrell James

A month has passed since Max's birthday and Arizona was completely looking at the clouds, just lost in his own thoughts of embracing the fact that he's finally in his 20's. Today is Arizona's 20th birthday and for him...it's a huge deal because he's growing out of teenhood and transitioned into adulthood where he can face the world almost on his own, but will be willing to take some chances and learn from things in his younger years and grow wiser.

"Wow...I'm really 20 years old. It feels like I'm getting older by the minute." Arizona stated, in a half-whisper.

"That's because you are."

Arizona's ears immediately perked up and he turned around to see his tiger brother coming in the roof and pounced him for a bro-hug and Arizona laughs and said, "Hey, little buddy."

"Happy birthday, Arizona." Max said, happily.

"Thanks. Hey, Max...do you think I look kinda old? Just be honest." Arizona replied.

Max took a little look at Arizona for a second to make sure he isn't old-old and after a few seconds, he gave his wolf brother the most honest answer he can think of and said, "You're not too old, but I do see a little gray hair on some parts of your fur."

"What? Where?" asked Arizona, a little frantic.

"All over your fur." Max replied.

Then, Arizona realized that Max is playing a little joke on Max and just laughed a little bit and he picked up Max and gave him a noogie, making the cub laugh even more and said, "I'm not that old, dude."

"Sorry. But you look good for 20." Max replied.

"Thanks, buddy." Arizona replied.

Both of them got back to the house and Arizona immediately got himself hugged tighter by Musaki and he said, "Hey, Saki."

"Happy birthday, my wolf brother! How does it feel being 20?" asked Musaki.

Musaki lets go of the wolf, giving Arizona a chance to breathe and he replied, "It's a little early. Not sure when it's gonna kick in, but it'll grow on me."

Musaki nodded in response to that and he already knew that Arizona is bursting with joy that he's finally in his 20's and said, "How do you really feel though?"

"Dude...the feeling is awesome! I've been waiting to be 20 years old in so long. Gotta be honest...I didn't think I'd make it so far after all the things I've been through with Dai Ling. Nor would I live to be 20 years old because I would've killed myself if I stayed in that tower. Because of you, you made that happen for me and now I'm embracing this age." Arizona said.

"Glad to hear you say that." Musaki answered.

Samurai comes upstairs to head to the bathroom and he said, "Morning, guys. Morning, birthday wolf."

Arizona smiled at this and he said, "Thanks, Sam."

"So...you gonna do something today? Maybe something involving a girl named Sierra, by any chance?" asked Samurai, letting out a sly chuckle.

Arizona blushed in response to that and all Musaki and Max could do is try not to laugh at this and Arizona said, "Very funny, guys."

Samurai laughs in response and said, "Whatever. You know we're kidding around."

With that, Samurai heads to the bathroom and Musaki said, "Hey, don't worry. Your day with Sierra will be awesome regardless."

"Thanks, guys." Arizona said, smiling.

* * *

Later that morning

Arizona walks over towards the village to visit Sierra in her place and he knocked on her door as he's waiting for her to answer and from the minute Sierra opened the door, he smiled and said to her, "Good morning."

"Happy birthday, my sweet." Sierra said, kissing him in the nose.

Arizona chuckled softly and he said, "Thanks. I'm so glad you remembered."

Sierra giggled in response and said, "How can I forget my own boyfriend's birthday. Come on in."

Arizona wiped his feet with the welcome mat as he entered the house and followed Sierra towards the place and he said, "So...what do we do today?"

"It's your birthday, Arizona. We can do anything." Sierra added.

Throughout the entire day, Arizona and Sierra had lunch at this new chinese buffet place and both of them were completely smitten with each other through it all, then they took a walk around the village while they're holding hands together and they went towards their own private place further from the Valley of Peace past the bamboo forest and went to this tree to have some time to themselves.

"Are you having a good birthday so far?" asked Sierra.

Arizona nodded his head in response and he said, "So far, so good. It's the best birthday I think I've ever had in a while. Especially when I'm with you."

Sierra smiled in response and she pulled out something for him that symbolizes their love together and he gave it to him and she said, "It's my gift to you."

"What is it?" asked Arizona.

"Open it." Sierra replied.

Arizona opened up the present with that little box inside of it and what he saw literally made him amazed and awestruck at the same time as he held it out and he couldn't even speak, but he was deeply amazed regardless. He whispered, "What is this?"

"It's a golden-silver paw necklace. The paw in the middle is a wolf's pawprint. Read the inscription on the back." Sierra said.

Arizona took a little look at this inscription and it read, 'Whatever life comes at us, our love will never die and will live on forever and through all eternity. You're my yin and I'm your yang and when we come together, we go as one.'

That warmed Arizona's heart instantly and puts it on to keep it with him and he said, "Thank you. It's the best present you've ever given me."

"I have one as well." Sierra said, showing her necklace to him.

Arizona deeply appreciated it right away and they came closer for a passionate kiss on the lips as they wrapped their arms around each other tightly and their tongues were on top of each other's saliva and neither of them could stop this feeling right away and 7 minutes go by, they broke off for a second and Sierra said, "Let's head back to my house."

"Will we make it back in time for the family birthday dinner?" asked Arizona.

"We'll have plenty of time, Zona." Sierra answered.

They did make it back to Sierra's house and they went upstairs over to her bedroom and Arizona wasn't sure what's happening, but he can tell that his birthday was getting a lot better the second he started wagging his tail and Sierra wrapped her arms around him and closed the door so no one could see what's going on.

* * *

3 hours later

The Bushido-Akio's, Musaki, the Elemental Hazards, Master Shifu, the Furious Five, Po, Akashi and Miyo were all at the dinner table for this amazing occasion to come forward and Po said, "When do we eat? I'm starving."

"You say that for every birthday, Po." Monkey reminded him.

"What doesn't make you hungry?" asked Akashi.

Soon enough, Musaki cuts Po off for a second and said, "Don't answer that."

Meanwhile, Arizona and Sierra were heading back to the house, hand in hand and Arizona seemed joyful after what had happened back at Sierra's house and he said, "That was awesome, Sierra."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Sierra added.

Then, both of them came in the house and Arizona could smell mounds of delicious food that he's familiar with and said, "Looks like I arrived just in time."

Not long after, they came in the dinner table and Arizona widened his eyes as he sees the amount of people that are here, including Akashi and Miyo and everyone said, "Happy birthday, Arizona!"

Arizona was surprised to see this and he said, "Hey, guys. Thank you so much."

"Have a seat." Mako added.

Arizona and Sierra were sitting in separate seats where Sierra's next between Max and Musaki while Arizona's near between Musaki and Akashi and he said, "Hey, Akashi. Glad to see you."

"I wouldn't miss this for anything in the world. How does it feel being 20?" asked Akashi.

"It's really awesome, Akashi. I feel like I'm a new man." Arizona answered.

Akashi nodded at that and he whispered, "A new man, huh? How did it feel having your personal time with you and Sierra today?"

Arizona could not believe that Akashi was the only one that knew what they just did today and it shocked him deeply, but tried to regain his composure and whispered, "You found out, huh?"

"Yep." Akashi answered.

Arizona was gonna leave that one alone for now and enjoy his birthday and before long, Mako and Reiko brought in the food for as it went around the table and Po could not help but salivate and drool over how it looks and wanted a piece of it immediately and everyone sung happy birthday to Arizona and dug in afterwards.

For Arizona, he couldn't ask for a better birthday and he realizes how lucky he is to be surrounded by people he loves and cares about and wouldn't trade this in for anything in the world and feels totally fortunate for everything he has and just smiled as he enjoyed this moment...one he would cherish for the rest of his life.

* * *

How's that? Sorry it wasn't all party-festive like my past ones, but it's all I came up with. Enjoy and I hope you like!


End file.
